


The Problem with Wings

by Saara_wolf



Series: Angel's Wings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Dean Freaks Out, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saara_wolf/pseuds/Saara_wolf
Summary: Dean walks in on a scene he never thought could happen. The result Gabriel likes and uses to his and Sam's advantage. Wing kink, Sub/Dom, angel mating warnings. Just a fluffy little oneshot playing with my idea of Angel's and how they would choose a mate.





	The Problem with Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little oneshot. Nothing other than some fluff and smut between Sam and Gabriel. Playing with the idea of mates and Sam liking Gabe's wings. This has been posted on FF.net under my account on there too.   
> Please comment and leave Kudos. Enjoy :3

Gabriel had not intended for Dean to find out this way, for once it wasn't a trick or something he had cooked up on a spur of the moment. It had been just bad timing, plain and simple. Still that didn't give the elder Winchester the excuse to react the way he did. Granted Sam had reacted in a very pleasing way to the situation but that didn't mean it helped the problem as Dean had seen it as Gabriel forcing his influence over his little brother. After all big and gentle Sam would never normally turn and snarl at his brother, well at least not in the feral, dangerous way he had done when Dean walked in on Gabriel displaying his wings for Sam's pleasure. There was a lot of lore about angel wings but none of it was completely correct. Wings were used for two reasons, one was the obvious of flying, the other was displaying during courting or mating between a submissive angel and its chosen mate. Now Gabriel was not a low ranking angel, in fact he was one of the most powerful and dangerous of the lot, if he did say so himself but there was no getting around the fact he was born a submissive. To a human that might sound very barbaric, almost as if the angel was being forced to always submit to a dominant but this was not the case. As many who have been on the receiving end of Gabriel's years as a Trickster know for a fact he was nothing like submissive. Still it wasn't the best of times or place for Dean to discover what was really going on between the Archangel and his brother.

Dean had gone to find a dinner nearby to find some pie and hopefully some local tail he could chase to sooth his bad mood over the unsuccessful hunt they had just been on and the fact Castiel was still missing. He had managed to find the food but not the women so had resigned himself and returned to the hotel where Sam had been researching not half an hour before. Of course Dean had no way of knowing what he was going to find was nothing like the research he had left Sam doing. The sounds had been the first clue to the fact that there was more going on behind that door than Dean wanted to know but being thick headed he ignored the warnings. It was only after the elder Winchester managed to open the door and balance the food did he discover just what was wrong. Sam was stood shirtless in the centre of the room, his jeans slung low on slim hips as his broad, powerful shoulders strained and his biceps bulged impressively. It was who was with Sam that surprised Dean more than anything. On the bed kneeled Gabriel, who was completely naked with large, full wings extended to fill most of the room. The feathers were a shimmering tawny colour that matched the Archangel's hair, his head was thrown back exposing his tanned throat to Sam as the younger Winchester watched Gabriel torture both of them with his display. As soon as Dean opened the door fully it was like a switch was thrown in the room. Gabriel folded his wings close to his body and honey eyes widened in shock; Sam on the other hand twisted to face Dean every visible muscle tensed. Dean knew a look of pure violence when he saw it but he denied seeing it then on Sam's face then until he heard the low growling that was getting louder and louder. The noise was pure animal and it was coming from Sam. The younger Winchester full faced Dean, his body was humming with aggression and anger, he continued to growl as Dean showed no signs of moving. Sam stepped forward and snarled in warning at his brother, Dean was quickly realising it was time to move before he was ripped to shreds and someone had to explain to Bobby. So Dean did the smart thing for once and chose to go back to the Impala and wait there, it wasn't till the door closed and Dean's scent was gone did Sam turn back to Gabriel.

There was one thing that turned Gabriel on more than Sam demanding a wing display and that was the animalistic side to his mate. Although both Winchesters were human they were far more open to the animal side of being human than normal people were and that allowed for these situations. Still Gabriel decided Sam's attention had been away from him long enough now he had chased Dean off. So the Archangel lifted his wings again and flapped them a few times, this released the scent that was sending Sam into animalistic mode. The results were instantaneous as Sam's dark eyes were back focused on him, pupils blown wide with lust and powerful body humming with the undercurrent of Grace he was getting from Gabriel.

"Now Sammy you know you shouldn't ignore me like that, I don't like it."

Sam was quick to lose his jeans and approach Gabriel who was still kneeling on the bed with his wings spread. This angle made so the angel had to tilt his head back to keep eye contact way more than normal. There was one other thing was guaranteed to get Gabriel hot and bothered, the fact that Sam was so much bigger than him, in both height and weight. Gabriel liked being submissive, but he also liked Sam to have to physically work for it and display his physic for Gabriel to bask in. So the angel twisted his wings and flapped them again, stronger this time as he slithered up Sam's body and purred his approval as large, warm hands slid up his heated skin to his slender hips. Sam knew every inch of Gabriel and took great advantage in the fact he knew about Gabriel's height kink as well as his others.

"Well I'm sorry Gabe, I will make sure I lavish you with the attention you deserve."

Each word was punctuated with a heated kiss to Gabriel's neck and towards his full-lipped mouth, which was parted as light pants escaped. Gabriel knew that aggression and dominance Sam had displayed would spill over to this session and was eagerly awaiting it. Sam didn't give Gabriel much time to think as he sealed their mouths together and slipped his hand into that silky hair to pull his angel's head back for better access to what he wanted. With a low whine Gabriel broke away from Sam's mouth and arched his back so his throat was displayed in submission for his mate to mark. Which was exactly what Sam proceeded to do. With a hand still tight in the silky strands of hair, he kept Gabriel bent into him as he lowered his mouth to the expanse of tanned skin open to him. Gabriel was quick to start writhing and whimpering under Sam as his neck and chest were lavished with tongue, mouth and teeth. When Sam got like this he always left a lot of marks on Gabriel and he would never complain as Sam knew that Gabriel liked being claimed sometimes, he liked other angels, demons or supernatural son of a bitches to know he was mated. Gabriel managed to wind his toned arms around Sam's broad back to dig his nails in and leave angry red scratches all over his mate, which he knew would drive Sam mad. It had the desired effect for Sam growled and easily lifted Gabriel clean off the bed and threw him along it. Gabriel knew he shouldn't be as turned on by Sam manhandling him as he always was but he never could bring himself to care. Sam crawled up Gabriel's body as the angel spread his wings out on the king sized bed underneath his mate's prone from. Their naked, sweat slicked skin rubbed together as Sam allowed his considerable weight to settle over the smaller angel, although there was no fat anywhere on Sam he still weighed a good deal more than Gabriel. The Archangel mewled and arched up so he could rub the length of his body along Sam's and create more delicious friction between them.

"Gabe.."

The sound was torn out of Sam's mouth in a low husky tone as Gabriel rubbed cat like against his hard length. Sam reached down, his large hands wrapped around Gabriel's hips and lifted so he could lean down and open Gabriel with his mouth and tongue. The raw heat that spread throughout Gabriel's body was enough to send the Archangel into a full body arch and a high, pure wail escaped. Sam smirked against Gabriel's skin as he lapped his tongue deeper and deeper inside his mate's channel. As he worked his tongue and mouth, he added one long finger inside that tight heat. Gabriel could take more than a human without it hurting too much but still Sam was bigger than most and he had to take care not to cause unneeded damage to Gabriel. Said Archangel dug his sharp nails into Sam's shoulders as he removed his mouth and replaced it with a second finger. His other hand reached out for a bottle on the side of the bed, while he was scissoring long, slightly rough fingers into Gabriel who was pushing back trying desperately to stifle the whines and moans escaping from his mouth.

"Sammy if you don't hurry I'm going to…"

Gabriel didn't get chance to finish as Sam lifted his hips and nudged the blunt, white hot head of his cock into Gabriel. The angel relaxed and wound his lithe legs around Sam's waist and tried to pull him deeper as fast as possible. Sam growled and stilled all movement. Gabriel moaned in loss and tightened his arse muscles in a way that dragged Sam's generous cock further inside. It was Sam's turn to moan at the tight, glorious heat that was trying to suck him in. Gabriel knew exactly how to get Sam to give him what he wanted, with quick movements he relaxed and lifted his wings so they surrounded Sam. Who buried his head in Gabriel's neck and thrust home with one powerful movement that had the both of them groaning at the contact. Gabriel tightened his legs and met Sam for each thrust; although Gabriel was smaller he was just as fit and able to match Sam. Each time Sam snapped his hips forward he hit Gabriel's prostate head on, and in response Gabriel tightened around his cock and arched, his wings flexing with the building tension in his body. Sam reached down and wrapped a large hand around Gabriel's leaking cock and gave the length a few expert twists that had the Archangel throwing his head back and exploding his release over both their chests, stomach and hips. Sam followed after only a few more deep thrusts with a growl that was almost Gabriel's name. His thick, hot fluid filled Gabriel so much and then spilled out onto Gabriel's legs and arse. Sam's weight dropped to the side and pulls Gabriel to his chest, as neither had the strength to move. Although Gabriel managed flick his hand and vanish the sticky mess so they could sleep in peace, even though Sam doesn't want to leave Gabriel’s body he just angled his hips just so meaning that his smaller mate could lie comfortably on his chest while he was still inside him. The large tawny wings spread across them both were better than any duvet and would to keep them warm till they woke up and has to face Dean. Only Sam moved slightly to press a light kiss against Gabriel's mouth as they settled down. He murmured just loud enough for the Archangel to hear.

"Love you Gabe."

The angel snuggled closer and pressed his hand to the ever present mark on Sam's hip that told the world just who this human belongs too.

"Love you too Sammy."


End file.
